


The Day and Hour

by NancyBrown



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: "You know what year it is."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjs_whatnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/gifts).



Armed with dye and bloody minded anger, Amy fought the grey hairs which outnumbered her copper strands. Rory kissed each one, saying he loved them. Anthony changed the subject.

"You know what year it is," she said to Rory when Anthony was away at school.

"We'll never find her." His face was determined, though.

Enough alleys, enough questions, enough hope. They found her shivering and cold, and they brought her home. Anthony recoiled from the fierce, frightened child. "What do you mean, she's my sister?"

"This is Melody," said Amy, and she ran a bath while Rory fixed the tea.


End file.
